Half Blood
by Luna Silversky
Summary: Luna Knight has never been normal. She's a half-blood. A legacy to be exact. But she's even weird by demigod standards. Strange things always seem to happen around her. Will she finally find out who she really is when she turns 11? Set 21 years after DH. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Guests

**Chapter 1: Guests**

**Me: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. On to the story!**

knock knock

**Hermione: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: You interrupted my story! When did you get here anyways?**

**Annabeth: We've been here the whole time. You forgot the disclaimer on purpose, didn't you?**

**Me: Umm...maybe.**

**Ron: She did!**

**Percy J: How'd you figure that out?**

**Fred & George: His awesome prankster brothers.**

**Harry: Fred, aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Fred: Uhhhhh**

**Luna: George must have used the Resurrection stone!**

**Percy: The what?**

**Harry: Er, just put the disclaimer up already!**

**Me: Fine, I'll put the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, PJO, or HoO. J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do. *mutters under breath* I wish I did though. ****Also****, Trixie Rodriguez, Ella, and Hanna belong to my friend Birdflight. **

knock knock

_A man with a round face knocked on the door of the tower-like structure in front of him. A crack of light appeared as the door of the house opened._

_"Hello, Neville," said the woman. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. "How's the Herbology going?"_

_"Fine," the man named Neville answered. "Actually, Luna, I came here to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" asked Luna._

_"Remember Alexandra Knight and Aeron Holmes?"_

_"Of course, how could I forget? But that's not what you came here to ask me, was it? What about them?"_

_"Their child is about to turn 11."_

_"Oh. Hogwarts. You're going to fetch her from those muggles she got sent to live with after her parents' murder. You know, I still don't understand why the girl was sent to live with muggles when the she's obviously a witch."_

_Neville nodded solemnly. "None of us do. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me since you were a close friend of her mother's."_

_"Why, of course I will. What's the child's name?"_

_"Luna."_

_"Ah, we share a name. So where do these people live?"_

_"America."_

X X X X X

"LUNA!"

Luna Knight woke to the sound of barking and her adopted sister, Thalia Jackson's voice.

"Luna, I need your help. Mrs. O'Leary's barking like crazy and won't stop!" Thalia said as her head appeared in the doorway of the Legacy cabin. Thalia had her mother's honey blonde hair and her father's sea green eyes. She was 13, while Luna was 10, though she would be turning 11 in about a week, on September 1. Luna had chocolate brown hair, ivory skin, freckles, and hazel eyes.

Thalia Jackson (or as Luna called her, Lia) and Luna Knight weren't ordinary girls. They were legacies, which meant they were descended from the Greek or Roman gods. Most demigods were diagnosed with ADHD, dyslexia, or both. Thalia had dyslexia, and Luna had ADHD. Thalia and Luna were year-rounders at Camp Half-Blood, the camp for Greek demigods, which was located in Long Island, New York. The camp for Roman demigods, Camp Jupiter, was in the San Francisco area of California.

Thalia's father, Percy Jackson, was a son of Posiedon, Greek god of the sea; while his wife, Annabeth Jackson, was a daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom.

Luna's mother, Alexandra Knight had been a Greek legacy. Her parents had been a daughter of Astraeus (Greek god of stars) and a son of Hermes. Luna's father, Aeron Holmes, had been a son of Minerva (Roman version of Athena).

Both of Luna's parents had been murdered. She had barely been a year old when it happened. After they had been found dead in their home, Luna had been sent here to live with Percy and Annabeth.

The thing was, Luna was very strange, even by demigod standards. Weird things always happened around her. When she had been 2 years old, Annabeth gave her an owl plushie for her birthday. Luna had played with the stuffed animal all the time- that is, until it turned into a real owl. Luna had named it Merlinia, after an owl her mother had owned. The owl now had a perch in their cabin. When she had been 6, Luna had been drawing a flower in Arts and Crafts, when all of a sudden, the same exact flower had grown straight out of the paper! Another time, when she had been 8 years old, Luna had gone to Camp Jupiter for the summer. Aina Rilan, a daughter of Venus, had started taunting Luna and her friend Callista Jordan, a daughter of Neptune. Luna told Aina that she had a 'big head', and, to all of their surprise, Aina's head had inflated to the size of a watermelon. It had deflated over the next few weeks, but, from that moment, Aina had been wary of Luna. Unfortunately, that didn't make her any nicer. Other times...well, you get the idea.

Luna moaned. Couldn't Thalia let her sleep and get up at her own time for once? But Thalia didn't wait for Luna to 'get up at her own time'. Instead, she pulled on the sheets, causing Luna to fall hard onto the floor.

"Come on, Luna. Mom and Dad are going to be here with Callie soon." Callista, the girls' friend, was a daughter of Neptune and the same age as Lia. She was coming all the way from the Roman camp for Luna's birthday. The Jacksons were throwing a party for her today, as Thalia would be leaving soon to go to a boarding school that Mrs. Jackson had gone to when she was 14.

Luna got up off the floor.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes," Luna told Lia. The older girl nodded and left the room. As Luna put on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she thought about the dream she'd had. Who were the man and woman? What the hey were Hogwarts and muggles? And what did they want with her? Little did Luna know, she would soon be learning the answer to all of these questions.

O

Luna walked out of the cabin a few minutes later. Lia was waiting for her. Trixie Rodriguez (Clarisse LaRue & Chris Rodriguez's daughter) and the other legacies were with her. The group started heading down towards the dining pavilion. Thalia and Luna waved to their friends as they passed: Ariana Davis, a daughter of Athena; Dawn Harris, a daughter of Zeus; Kirsty Soloway, a daughter of Boreas; Evangelina, daughter of Apollo; and Hanna, a daughter of Tyche.

They went though the usual routine that morning, arts and crafts, archery practice, the climbing walls. Luna almost got hit by a spray of lava on the rock had just gotten to the training arena to practice their sword-fighting, when Kirsty (who had been on watch) ran up to the two adopted sisters, her wavy black hair trailing behind her as she ran.

"Your parents are back with Callista," the 14 year-old told them. Thalia and Luna followed her up to the Big House, where Chiron, Mr. & Mrs. Jackson, and Callista waited for them.

"Hey guys," Callista smiled as she saw them. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson simply nodded to them, as they were currently in a conversation with Chiron.

"Hey, Callie. How's it going at Camp Jupiter?" Lia asked.

"Fine. The Fifth Cohort won another war game the other night." Callista grinned. She was in the Fifth Cohort. Once, there was a time when children of Neptune were were thought to be bad luck and the Fifth Cohort was the least successful, but when Percy went to the Roman camp and defeated Polybotes, this changed. The Fifth Cohort was the most successful now, and children of Neptune were now treated like any other.

"Good for you!" Luna congratulated her.

"So what were you two doing before I got here?" Callista asked.

"We were just about to start sword can practice with us if you'd like."

Callista agreed, so Luna and Thalia led their friend back to the arena. While they walked, Callista and Luna continued to talk about the going-ons at the two camps.

"Aina still terrorizing everyone?" Luna asked her friend.

Callista laughed. "Of course she is. Aina's head is so hollow that I don't believe she can figure out anything that's actually useful to do with her time. What's been going on hereere?"

"Oh, it's okay, but they still haven't found a new Oracle yet."

Rachel Dare, the current Oracle, had told them that she was getting too old to be the Oracle. "The spirit of Delphi must move on," she had said. But the problem was, no mortal could see through the Mist as well as Ms. Dare. At least, no one that they knew of.

When they got to the arena, Callista pulled out her sword. The blade was two different types of metal—one edge celestial bronze, the other imperial gold. Its hilt was silver, with pearls embedded in it. This was a sword that would destroy most monsters.

The girls began sparring. Luna and Thalia teamed up against Callista, who was one of the best sword fighters in the history of the two camps. Luna and Thalia worked well as a team, using their daggers as Mrs. Jackson had taught them to get under their opponent's guard. They slashed, and lunged, fighting like whirlwinds. All three girls were sweating a lot by the time the conch shell sounded for lunch. The three girls walked up to the dining pavilion.

After they finished their meal, the girls led the legacy cabin to the canoe lake. Callista, Luna, Thalia, and their cabin-mates raced across the water. A bunch of kids fell out of their canoes, and, of course, Callista won every time.

They had a bit of free time later that afternoon. The three girls walked through the camp. Luna saw Trixie and Dawn playing basketball with the Ares kids.

Callista and Lia started a conversation as the walked. None of it interested Luna, so she told the other girls she was going to go for a walk and left the pair to their talk.

Luna headed for the edge of the woods. Though going into the woods alone was dangerous, Luna often liked to come here just to think and be by herself. Luna found a nice, sturdy tree and climbed up. As she sat nestled in its branches she wondered about the strange things that happened around her. Why did she have these abilities? None of the other demigods or legacies had them. So why did she?

"Who am I?" Luna whispered to herself.

O

The conch horn sounded for dinner. Callista sat with Luna and Thalia at the Legacy table, as no one would get angry at that. It's not like they had a certain patron god for their cabin, such as Athena, or Ares.

Mrs. Jackson had made a cake to celebrate Luna's 11th birthday, though it was actually more like a week away. The half-bloods went through the usual routine, scraping food off their plates into the bronze braziers for the gods, finishing their meals, and waiting patiently for the cake. Mrs. Jackson brought it over to the Legacy table and the demigods started singing.

"Happy birthday to you.  
>Happy birthday to you.<br>Happy birthday dear Luna..."

They finished the song. Thalia nudged Luna.

"Blow out the candles already," she told Luna, who grinned at her adopted sister. Luna thought for a moment, considering what her wish should be, then blew.

**_CRACK_**

Two people had appeared in their midst.

**Hope you liked it. Please, send reviews!**  
>I need a name for the son of Jason and Piper. If anyone has some ideas let me know!<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2: Witch!

**Chapter 2: Witch!**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

The campers stared at the newcomers. The newcomers stared back. One of them was a woman with straggly blonde hair and the other was a round faced man. They were both wearing black robes. But it was not their strange attire that shocked Luna the most. They were the people from her dream!

Quick as a flash, Mrs. Jackson pulled out her dagger. She and Chiron seemed somehow less stunned than the others.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you get past the barrier?" she asked the newcomers.

The blonde woman looked at her calmly.

"I'm not sure what you mean by a barrier, unless you mean that strange force that wouldn't let us past the big pine tree, but I am Luna Scamander, and this," she gestured to her companion, "is Neville Longbottom. As for what we are doing here, we are looking for a Miss Luna Knight."

X X X X X

Chiron led the campers away to the campfire, leaving Luna, Ms. Dare and the Jacksons alone with the newcomers. Mr. Jackson led them into the Big House. They went into the living room and sat down in the leather couches facing the stone fireplace, which had a blazing fire in it. Mrs. Jackson was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, but we still don't understand who you are and what you are doing here."

"No, I suppose you don't. Why don't you tell us your names and then we'll explain," Mrs. Scamander said dreamily.

Mr. Jackson introduced them. "My name's Percy Jackson, and this is my wife, Annabeth. That's our daughter, Thalia, and Rachel Dare, our Oracle. And this is Luna," he said, pointing to all of them as he said their names. "Now will you explain?"

Luna shifted uneasily under Mrs. Scamander's gaze. It was at times like this that she wished she didn't have ADHD.

Mr. Longbottom looked thoughtful. "I think we should start with why we're here. How much do you know about Luna's parent's?"

"I know they were my friends. Alexandra Knight was kind, smart, witty, and strong-willed. She was one of my closest friends," Mrs. Jackson answered.

"Did you know that Alexandra was a witch and Aeron was a wizard?"

_"What?"_

"They were a witch and wizard. And Luna is a witch too."

Luna thought about it. If demigods were real why couldn't wizards be too? It did explain a lot of the strange things that had happened around her. Mrs. Jackson seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Sure, why not. But why wouldn't Alexandra have told me all this?"

"The Ministry of Magic tries to keep the muggles from finding out about us," Mr. Longbottom explained.

"What are muggles?" Thalia asked.

"Non-magic folk."

Ms. Dare spoke. "So what are you doing here? You can't have just come to tell us Luna's a witch."

"We haven't," Mrs. Scamander agreed. "We came to invite Luna to come to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Mrs. Jackson raised her eyebrows.

"It's a school for witches and wizards in England. I'm the deputy headmaster and Herbology professor there," Mr. Longbottom explained. He pulled an envelope out of a pocket in his robes. "Here." he handed it to Luna. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

_**Miss L. Knight**_

_**Legacy Cabin**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island**_

_** New York**_

Luna turned the envelope over and saw saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. She pulled out the letter and began reading out loud:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Dear Miss Knight,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1.**_("That's my birthday!" Luna exclaimed.)_**We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Neville Longbottom,**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

Luna found a second piece of paper underneath the first and unfolded it. She read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Er...where are supposed to get all this?" Luna asked Mrs. Scamander and Professor Longbottom.

"Diagon Alley," Mrs. Scamander said simply.

"What?"

"Wizarding shopping site in London. It's kind of like the muggles' mall. Except, for wizards."

"Oh," said Luna, still utterly perplexed.

"Don't worry," Professor Longbottom assured her, noticing the look on her face. "We'll help you find everything."

Mrs. Jackson spoke up. "Excuse me, but how are you going to _get_ to London?"

"We're going to use a portkey," said Mrs. Scamander brightly. "We shouldn't apparate seeing as Luna's underage, and the rest of you aren't a wizarding family, so we can't use the Floo Network either. A portkey is the best way to travel under the circumstances."

"What's 'apparating' and the 'Flu Network'?"

"Apparating is the way we arrived here, just disappearing then appearing in another place. Only overage wizards are supposed to do it, though. The_ Floo_ Network is travel through fireplaces. You have to actually have your fireplace connected to the Floo Network though, and make sure you have Floo powder."

"Okey..." Luna said. "When are we leaving? I need to pack up some clothes."

"We'll be leaving early in the morning," Neville said. "England's timezone is different from New York's, so we'll get there sometime around noon. You won't be needing to pack many muggle clothes, either, as you'll be spending most of the year at Hogwarts, where they wear robes."

They talked for a little while longer, then Thalia and Luna made their way back to the Legacy cabin. Luna stuffed a few changes of clothes and other things into a backpack. Finally, she got into bed, wondering what her life would be like this time tomorrow.

**I know this is kind of a boring chapter, I was kind of just wanting to have Neville and Luna explain a little about wizards and fill in the story until they got to London.**


End file.
